fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Morgenpoot/MiniWriMo 2019
Hee allemaal, Op deze pagina houd ik mijn vooruitgang bij wat betreft MiniWriMo. Mijn doel is om deze maand 15.000 woorden te schrijven. Vorige keer haalde ik dit ruim met een totaal van 18.000 woorden, dus ik hoop het dit jaar ook te halen. Dat betekent dat ik deze hele maand lekker 500 woordjes per dag moet schrijven. Mijn gemiddelde WC-hoofdstuk is iets minder dan 600 woorden, een oneshot is rond de 1.500 woorden. Mijn "main project" is De Weg Terug, deel vier van mijn reeks Heldere Sterren. Daarnaast schrijf ik aan nog wat andere verhalen, waaronder Ringstaarts Reis, maar dit zijn geen topprioriteiten (*quote Lubach eventjes*). Status: 17.537/15.000 woorden (MiniWriMo inmiddels afgelopen) 17537 / 15000 (116.91%) Updates 1 november; Doel gehaald met 609 woorden aan H14 van De Weg Terug. In H14 kwam Dasneus' coming-out en dit was zeker een uitdagende scène om te schrijven, maar ik denk dat ik er wel tevreden over ben. 2 november; Ugh. Niet kunnen schrijven, ik had van 10.00-17.00 scouting en ben daarna meteen mijn bed in gedoken, want ik was ongelooflijk moe. Ben nog even opgestaan om wat te kletsen op de WC ff wiki, maar schrijven zat er echt niet in. 3 november; 's Ochtends nog even kunnen schrijven. Dagdoel gehaald met 579 woorden aan H15 van De Weg Terug, wat echt een heel saai hoofdstuk was. 4 november; Dagdoel gehaald met het redelijk leuke H16 (601 woorden). 5 november; Vandaag mijn dagdoel gehaald met 584 woorden aan H17. Misschien was dit wel het... moeilijkste hoofdstuk wat ik ooit heb geschreven. Namelijk een afscheid van niemand anders dan Morgenster. 6 november; Lekker 566 woordjes getikt aan H18. Ging best vlot eigenlijk. 7 november; 412 woorden aan dat ene project dat meer is om een beetje variatie te hebben in het schrijven, dan dat ik het echt af ga maken ofzo. Mijn dagdoel dus niet gehaald, maar dat boeit me vrij weinig. Was gewoon echt niet in de stemming. 8 november; 587 woorden aan De Weg Terug, H19. Ging erg snel, gelukkig, en was ook wel leuk om te schrijven. Ik moet mezelf toch op schema houden. Zit nu over een kwart heen, maar had eigenlijk gehoopt iets verder te zijn. 9 november; Scouting... Zes uur lang bezig geweest met dingen sjouwen, onderdelen schuren en tapen en de boten uit het water halen om ze vervolgens weer schoon te maken. Daarna ging ik met wat vrienden eten en film kijken, dus ik heb niet kunnen schrijven. Argh. 10 november; Heel veel dingen op de wiki gedaan, zoals "Wat Als?"-stukjes, personagepagina's en geklooi aan sjablonen. Uiteindelijk ook nog H20 geschreven, met 608 woorden. 11 november; 11 november is de dag... dat mijn lampje branden mag? Nee, dat ik 630 woorden heb geschreven aan H21. Het paste maar net, maar het was echt één van de leukste hoofdstukken tot nu toe om te schrijven! Ik heb ook de planning van H21 t/m epiloog gemaakt. Het worden, zoals het er nu naar uitziet, 36 hoofdstukken + epiloog. 12 november; H22 geschreven, 610 woorden dus redelijk lang. Het was een prima hoofdstuk om te schrijven, alleen had ik liever iets meer tijd genomen voor de leerlingenceremonie. Dit kwam alleen beter uit. 13 november; 240 woorden geschreven aan H23. Helaas niet genoeg, maar ik zat een beetje in een block. Zit nu ongeveer op 40% en ik wil over twee dagen over de helft zijn, dus ik moet wat gaan schrijven... 14 november; Eerst maar dat verdomde H23 afgeschreven met nog 349 woordjes erbij, wat dus voor dit hoofdstuk een goed totaal van 589 woorden betekent. Daarna ook nog 605 woorden getikt aan H24. Ik wilde eigenlijk op de wiki rondhangen, maar heb internet uiteindelijk afgesloten en me maar gewoon op het hoofdstuk gefocust. Heb het binnen 15 minuten geschreven en ben er toch wel tevreden over. 15 november; Lekker 621 woorden geschreven aan H25. Ik bleef een beetje steken op de helft, maar op zich was het redelijk leuk om te schrijven. En ik zit nu over de helft van m'n einddoel! 16 november; Heerlijk 1152 woorden getikt aan m'n project! De 412 woorden die ik hiervoor hieraan had geschreven, heb ik wel gewist, want door drastische veranderingen in de verhaallijn klopte dat gedeelte niet meer. 17 november; Vandaag een te drukke dag en had ook echt geen zin om te schrijven. 18 november; Alweer niet geschreven... Het zit vandaag en gisteren echt niet mee, zeg. 19 november; Uiteindelijk 606 woordjes getypt aan het saaie H26. Het volgende hoofdstuk is ook niet bepaald interessant en dat erna... eigenlijk ook niet. Laten we het erop houden dat dit niet mijn favoriete stuk van het boek is. Ook nog 534 woorden geschreven aan Bosbesvleks personagepagina. Normaal tel ik deze woorden niet mee, maar het is nou eenmaal meer dan mijn dagdoel en dan ga ik echt niet zo streng voor mezelf zijn om het werk gewoon te vergeten. Ik heb dus de niet-schrijfdag van gisteren goed gemaakt! 20 november; Kuch kuch, wat ben ik weer goed bezig... niet dus. Vandaag echt maar drie zinnen geschreven, dus die tel ik wel bij de woorden van morgen. 21 november; 417 woorden geschreven aan een informatiepagina over mijn nieuwe universum (niet alle woorden meegerekend aangezien sommige dingen gewoon gekopieerd zijn). Zie wel net dat ik de 10K woorden ben gepasseerd. 22 november; Een redelijke 625 woorden getikt aan H27. Weet niet of ik nou zo trots moet zijn op mezelf xD. Ga nog even kijken of er misschien nog een hoofdstukje inzit. Jep, ik heb H28 er ook nog uit gesleept met 579 woorden. Nu lig ik weer een beetje op schema. Kom er wel net achter dat november 30 dagen heeft en geen 31... wat ben ik toch weer slim. 23 november; En dan heb ik eens zin om te schrijven, dan is er een FANDOM storing?! Waarom werkt het lot niet mee... 24 november; H29 geschreven (576 woorden). Vond het echt superleuk om dit hoofdstuk te schrijven en het was ook nog eens uit een gastoogpunt, dus een welkome afwisseling. Ook nog H30 erachteraan getypt met 617 woorden, en dat was ook een gastoogpunt (Vlekoog). Tenslotte heb ik 's avonds nog 546 woorden geschreven aan het proloog van de herschreven versie van Het Vurige Hart. Een goede dag dus. 25 november; Proloog HVH afgemaakt met 471 woorden. 26 november; 625 woorden geschreven aan H31 van De Weg Terug. Later nog 1076 woorden getikt aan H1 van Het Vurige Hart en dus heb ik mijn einddoel gehaald! :D 27 november; Ook al heb ik mijn doel gehaald, ik typ vrolijk door. Vandaag 1107 woorden getikt aan H2 van Het Vurige Hart. Daarna nog een mooie 1005 woorden aan de verhaallijn van HVH en de vervolgen, maar geen idee of die er echt komen xD. Was wel heel leuk om te doen en heb goede ideeën voor het plot. 28-30 november; Vast nog wel iets geschreven, maar geen zin om dat uit te gaan zoeken. MiniWriMo is afgelopen en ik ben erg blij/trots dat het me is gelukt. Op naar de volgende editie. Categorie:Blogberichten Categorie:De WriMo's: blogs (2019) Categorie:De WriMo's: blogs